dr jekyll and mr muscle mouse
by backyardgameboy
Summary: Tom tries to kill jerry once and for all but it only makes him stronger. jerry's new muscular body puts him in charge.


**Dr Jekyll and mr mouse.**

I woke up one morning feeling thirsty. I looked out my mousehole and saw That cat tom with a bowl of milk. I love milk so I went over there to get some.

We were both slurping it. A few seconds later he noticed me. I took a few more sips and ran.

I went into my mousehole where I know he can't get me.

He just pushed a dresser in front of it to block me. Ha as if it could.

I simply climbed through and went out one of the drawers. I grabbed a straw and got on his head and started drinking again.

He took a piece of fire wood and tried to hit me with it.

I jumped and he hit himself on the head.

Then I ran into a closet and hid in a small suitcase. I don't know how but he found out where I was hiding. He put it in a bigger suitcase and put that in a bigger suitcase and so on. Then he put the biggest one in a chest and locked it.

Then he ran outside locked the closet door and swallowed the key.

He was shocked to see the chest I was in next to his bowl with a straw coming out of it and drinking milk.

He kicked the chest and it landed in the basement. I already had an idea where he was going to hide it next.

I went through mouseholes and into the inside of a safe.

The bowl was there and the door was shut.

I grabbed my straw.

Tom opened the safe. I geuss he heard me slurping.

He grabbed it and slammed the door.

I had no idea where he would hide it next so I just went back to my home.

I sat down and thought.

I wished I was a lot stronger then him. That way I could do whatever I want and he wouldn't be able to do anything. I imagined my muscles being so big I could lift 5 tons.

Finally after about an hour I peeked my head out.

I couldn't belive my eyes! The bowl of milk was right there in front of me! And tom wasn't anywhere near it!

I ran to the bowl and was about to drink when I realized it was too easy.

I looked around. Saw nothing. I sniffed the milk. Nothing, I tasted it. It was heaven!

It was the most tasty drink I ever had!

I took a huge gulp.

Suddenly I screamed as my throat felt like it was being squeezed. My whole body felt poisoned! I fell on the ground as I saw tom with an evil grin on his face.

It was poisoned! I felt my body dying.

This was the end for me.

Tom tricked me and now I was dying.

Then suddenly something unusual happened,

I felt my limb being stretched out. But no one was there. I started vibrating and my body started to regain life energy. Even more then I had.

I started bouncing around with no control of my body! And it felt like My body was exploding over and over again. Tom was confused by now.

Then I spun around really fast and when I stopped the most amazing thing happened.

With one final boom my muscles grew and grew until I was 8 inches tall. Normally I'm 2 inches tall.

My muscles felt like balloons being blown up. Every muscle in my body quadrupled in number and each one of them octupled in size. They kept getting bigger and bigger. My muscles kept getting bigger but they also kept getting harder which contained them. I guess the muscle hardness must be for defence. Soon every muscle in my body was as hard as a diamond. If my body was as big as my muscles got then I would be over 10 feet tall. It was incredible to have all those giant muscles in such a small body. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. In fact I loved the feeling. My torso was shaped like an upside down pear. My v taper was wide. My biceps were bulky. I was the most muscular mouse on the planet!

It all happened so fast. I flexed my giant muscles. I watched as my veins throbbed and pulsed. They felt strong enough to be able to rip a car in half.

Then I remembered Tom was the one who caused it. He tried to kill me and make me poisoned. Then I remembered all those other times he tried to get rid of me. I felt so mad at him.

With my hulking new body and my bulking new muscles I could teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Only one thing was on my mind.

REVENGE!

Everything that happened after I stopped spinning happened in a moment. But It felt like minutes to me.

So the first thing Tom saw was a mad hulking mouse with giant throbbing muscles.

I took huge breaths and my muscles bulged. I was mad. Now it's payback time.

First I decided to scare him by showing how strong I was.

He already looked scared at the sight of what happened. I don't blame him. He mixed several deadly thing to kill me but it just made me stronger.

He was scared at the sight of my mad glare and muscles.

I walked towards him swinging my muscles with swagger. With each step I took the house shook. He started to back away in fear. I wondered how he would react if he saw how muscular I really was.

I walked towards him.

He grabbed a 3000 page phone book and smashed it over my body.

A big hole appeared in it as I continued walking. It covered my whole body but I didn't care. This would be a good start for tom to see my muscles.

I pushed my arms out and the phone book ripped in half. Then I took both halves and ripped them in half again. Then I threw them away.

Then he grabbed a fireshovel and tried to hit me with it. HA! My muscles were harder than diamond so the shovel didn't do anything except leave several muscle mouse shaped dents. Tom freaked out at this. He grabbed the firepoker and tried to stab me with it as hard as he could. I kept thundering towards him with each step shaking.

He ran out of the room and locked the door.

This would be good.

I simply continued walking as if there was nothing there.

As my chest pressed against the door it started to creak. I just continued on and let my muscles do all the work. After 2 steps the door shattered. Tom was on the other side. He ran into the garage.

I went over there. In a garbage can were several unopened stale walnuts. I took three and put one of them on my chest between my pecks and the other 2 on each of my biceps.

Then I flexed as hard as I could and all three walnuts shattered.

Before tom could react I did something else. There is a weight set in the garage with extremely heavy weights.

I lifted up the 500 pound barbell with one hand. Then I threw it up In the air. Then I laid down on the ground and spread my legs apart exposing my most sensitive body part.

Tom watched in fear.

The barbell flew straight down and landed right on target. Tom turned his head away but was surprised that instead of me screaming. It broke in half!

Tom was now more scared then ever at my hulking body. I decided that the demonstration was over.

I marched towards tom with my muscles throbbing and my foot steps pounding. Tom ran from the garage into the safe and locked the door.

I could have easily ripped the door off with one hand but I had a better idea.

I took a hand, pressed it on the door and shook it. My knuckles were working like a jackhammer going through the safe. I made a hole big enough to put my arm through.

Then I reached in and pulled him out through the small hole. Then with one arm I threw him against the wall.

Then I leapt onto him, grabbed his chest firmly in both hands and banged his head against the safe.

He was knocked unconscious.

I was about to do some more when suddenly I felt another explosion and my big bulky super strong hulking huge hard muscles disappeared. I was normal size again.

I realized I couldn't push him around anymore. Luckily he was unconscious.

I ran back to my mousehole and the dish. I calculated that the muscle potion only lasted about 5 minutes.

I took the bowl and took it into my mouse hole.

I heard tom starting to wake up.

I ran to the kitchen to see and he was awake. He saw I was normal and ran after me.

I dove into my mouse whole and drank the rest of the muscle potion. I waited but nothing happened.

Tom reached in and grabbed me. He pulled me out and squeezed me hard. I guess he wanted to get me back to hurting him.

I hoped the muscle potion would kick in or else I would be toast.

Tom held me up above his mouth and dropped me.

I panicked.

In his stomach I felt like this was the end.

Then it happened again.

I bulked up bigger and bigger then last time.

Now I was a foot tall.

I was harder then a diamond. Each muscle multiplied in number by 6 and in size by 12.

I punched toms stomach over and over again until he threw me up.

I grabbed him by his wiskers and smashed him on the ground over and over again until the muscle potion wore off.

He noticed what happened but then fell unconscious. I realized I needed to make more of it and fast.

I ran into toms room and found several deadly poisons.

I mixed together acid, bug spray, bleach, mothballs, and some other deadly stuff. Finally I found a bottle of tenderizer and put it in as well. (I didn't know this at the time but Tom didn't use that.) Then I took all the ingredients and put them back in my mousehole. Then I took some needles. (the ones in the hospital.)

Then I sucked up the muscle potion in each needle and the injected each one directly into my muscles until there was no more left in the dish.

I realized it would take a minute or so to take effect.

I looked out the window and was surprised to see Tom with a giant cement truck. But instead of cement it appeared there was liquid steel coming out.

He grabbed me and threw me down a giant hole.

Then he dumped the whole truckfull of steel on me.

It was hardening instantly.

If this was at any other time I would have thought I would die.

But I was just starting to feel the muscle potion take effect.

But this time it was different.

I felt my muscles bulk huger and huger until I felt my muscles were over 10 feet tall.

I figured it out instantly.

The tenderizer made it so my muscle get as big as I am strong. Which I guess would scare tom even more.

With one huge flex I tore the steel apart and looked down at the puny cat. He was freaked out.

Every stomp I took caused an earthquake.

I looked at my muscles.

I grabbed tom with one hand and put him between my pecks. Then I flexed hard and squeezed him. After a minute I shrunk back to normal.

I ran into my mouse hole and tried to make for muscle potion. I was about to dive in when Tom grabbed the bowl.

I tried to run but he stomped on my tail.

I was scared of the evil look in his eye.

He gulped down the entire bowl of milk.

He leaned in close to me with an evil grin.

As the muscle potion took effect his evil grin got eviler every second.

I was terrified.

Tom was growing with no sign of stopping.

As his muscles grow bigger the house broke under his force.

Soon he towered above me at 50 feet.

I thought I was done for.

Then suddenly with huge explosion his muscles shrank until he was as small as a flea. Then he ran off.

I figured it all out.

The more you drink of the muscle potion the bigger you get but it lasts shorter.

And remember how I said it felt like my muscles were balloons being blown up? Well I geuss toms got so big they popped.

Well I added gasoline to the muscle formula and then drank it. I was bulked up to ten feet gain. And this time it was perminant.

I flexed my muscles and winked.

THEEND.


End file.
